Magical birthday
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred es un famoso mago de escenarios enormes, Arthur su espectador, su amante y novio. Ese día el mago había estado extraño invitando a Kirkland al escenario, pero eso no dejaría que Jones no hiciera de ese día uno completamente mágico. USxUK. To Mari.


Para serles sincera tengo muchas ideas para el cumple de este inglés, y no supe por cual decidirme, por eso haré todas las que se me ocurran o me sugieran ustedes, en especial la de Mari que me encantó :3, estoy en el celu, comprendan las faltas de ortografía xD

**Dedicado:** A Mari~ y a Arthur el cumpleañero claro.  
**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:**Vergüenza pública.

Arthur estaba en primera fila, en realidad siempre lo estaba, su amante era un reconocido mago en todo el mundo, más de alguna broma mágica le ha jugado hasta el día de hoy en su vida de pareja. Pero esa noche en específico el norteamericano había estado misterioso, ocultando algo como siempre en sus alucinantes mangas, ese chico había transformado su vida en un verdadero cuento sacado de libros de magia e ilusión, además de ser extremadamente reservado, ni a Kirkland revelaba sus secretos.

Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, dicen algunos. Pero claro, éste no dudo en confesarle su amor al inglés.

–¡Damas y caballeros, necesito un heroico voluntario!– el público se alzaba en gritos de emoción.

El inglés sonrió viendo a su novio allí, brillando como nunca antes, una risa nostálgica escapa de su boca, aun recuerda el primer día en que lo vio, en que ese muchacho entró en su vida, cuando lo miró a él entre muchos otros y lo sacó del escenario en contra de su voluntad, sí, en contra. Nunca había insultado tanto a un mago en su vida, pero él, sólo él se pudo dar cuenta que necesitaba a alguien, que se sentía solo, que quería creer que a alguien le importaba, Jones desapareció su soledad...

Como por arte de magia.

–Oh, que tal... ¿tú? desconocido que jamás he visto antes en mi vida... – el americano en los escenarios ríe mientras se dirige hacia Arthur, éste niega con la cabeza, y allí está esa mano que lo sujetó hasta la plataforma hace ya mas de tres años, revive el momento mientras sus mejillas se vuelven a sonrojar como antaño sintiendo esa brisa mágica recorrerle la espalda al sentir un brazo del americano aferrándolo.

Y nuevamente está arriba, sin saber qué hacer, hipnotizado por esa sonrisa, casi mágica, todo en ese norteamericano lo es.

–Come on desconocido, sólo saca algo del sombrero…– las mejillas británicas se sonrojan sintiendo la envidia de la gente que quería subir a la plataforma, pero él es el escogido.

–Stupid american...– susurra con un aura un tanto más maligna, Jones sabe que el inglés no era bueno allí arriba.

–Disimula que no me amas tanto Artie…–sonríe graciosamente, mientras al británico se le antoja golpearlo hasta la muerte y hacerlo "desaparecer".

–Disimula que la patada en los testículos que te daré no te dolerá... – respondió maquiavélico el británico.

–Sólo saca el gay conejo... –suspiró el mago.

Arthur obedeció sacando lo primero que encontró. No era un gay conejo, como había dicho el menor, era un regalo. Un regalo... luego eso vino a su mente, era 23 de abril, era su cumpleaños, lo había olvidado por completo, pero no así el estadounidense, quería abrazarlo, pero todos lo miraban, maldición, por eso no le gustaban los escenarios.

–Alfred yo...– pero se vio interrumpido, interrumpido por él que le toma fuertemente la mano, lo acerca, y todos los están mirando.

Jones no tiene miedo que descubran al menos ese secreto.

–Aún no termino...–el americano sigue sonriendo.

Y hace un truco simple, uno que no vislumbraría a muchos, pero hizo que el pequeño corazón inglés latiera como nunca antes, sacándole casi un respingo. Había obtenido algo de su oreja jugando con las manos, se lo muestra a Kirkland, cuya expresión sólo reflejaba ternura hacía Jones, quien mantenía una sonrisa sentimental y nerviosa.

Alfred sostenía un anillo delante del británico.

–Happy birthday Arthur...–exclama con afecto, el público está en silencio, el británico está en silencio. –Y dime qué piensas... ¿te casarías conmigo? ya sabes lo que siempre he pensado... mi vida, mi existencia, mi corazón, contrario a lo que todos puedan pensar... carecía de magia si tú no estabas en ella, Arthur Kirkland... tú siempre serás mi magia…–

Y el inglés agachada la cabeza, respondería, alzaría la voz y crearía el momento más hermoso y fantástico que pudieran tener, pero alguien interfiere, ambos miran agitado, es el público aplaudiendo, pifiando y apoyando a la pareja con vergonzosos piropos, no saben cuándo, pero el público se sube arriba del escenario, los eleva. Gritan lo que ellos no.

Alfred no puso escuchar a su amante decirlo, pero Kirkland en el fondo sabía que no necesitaba declarlo, que era clara la respuesta. Que no tenía que ser un mago como Jones para entender lo inevitable.

Estaba hechizado por él, hechizado de amor, y así sería hasta el final. Concediendo el más grande truco a todo el mundo. Él… sería feliz.

¿Qué puede decir?

Ha sido un cumpleaños más que mágico.

**N.A: **Aquí uno de los tantos fic que subiré durante dos o tres días por el cumpleaños del británico, uno más corto que el otro. Me acordé de una película con esto, no sólo Kirkland tiene derecho a ser mago, espero tenga un hermoso cumpleaños! Y que viva el USxUK! :D

Odio mi Internet, lo odio. Mari, Angi, las amo, pronto podré contestarles! ;D


End file.
